BORUTO WORLD
by Littlegurls
Summary: Kamu, a.k.a Akaibara Miyu tiba tiba terjebak di dunia Boruto, sebagais salah satu keturunan Clan yang sangat kuat namun telah punah. Kamu berjalan mencari semua jawaban, dan menyusun puzzle mu sendiri.


YOU AS AKAIBARA MIYU

Akaibara ; mawar merah

Author Pov

Miyu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya semalam. Tidak benar benar lelap, sebenarnya. Gadis itu hanya tidur selama kurang lebih 5 jam, diusianya yang masih terbilang muda.

"Kenapa? Masih mengantuk?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, okaa-san. Rasanya aku mengantuk, tapi aku bangun secepat ini." Miyu mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai menemukan jam yang menunjukkan angka 6.

"Hari ini libur. Apa kau bisa keluar sebentar membelikan okaa-san buah?"

"Baiklah." Miyu adalah salah satu gadis terpatuh dan terformal di desanya. Dia memang bukan anak kota, tapi caranya bersikap terlihat seperti orang modern Jepang yang sangat elit.

Pasar memang sudah buka jam 6, atau bahkan sebelumnya.

Menurut Miyu sendiri, ini adalah hari yang berbeda.

Langit terlihat lebih gelap, dan rintik rintik hujan mulai membasahi.

"Aku menyesal berbaik hati hari ini," gerutu gadis yang dijuluki 'mawar merah' di desanya tersebut.

Mawar merah, karena Miyu terlihat sangat cocok dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan warna merah, walaupun gadis itu sendiri tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Hari yang sial memang."

Gadis itu hanya berlari kembali ke rumahnya, dengan langkah besar dan cepat, sambil tangannya menutupi kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, ada lubang tak berujung didepannya.

Dia langsung terjatuh, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Siapa dia, Sakura?"

"Tidak tahu juga Naruto. Tiba tiba dia ditemukan pingsan di hutan."

"Apa dia musuh? Kita harus berhati hati."

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan dia musuh atau tidak, tapi dia tidak memiliki tanda tanda musuh sedikitpun."

"Kita harus tetap waspada."

"Aku mengerti, Shikamaru. Kalian berdua bisa kembali ke kantor kalian."

Setelah dengan samar samar mendengar suara yang familiar, Miyu langsung terbangun dan memegang kepalanya.

Sakura yang melihatnya dengan spontan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa apa? Ada yang sakit?"

"Ah.. tidak juga. Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"

"Seharusya aku yang bertanya hal itu. Tapi aku yakin kamu juga bingung. Aku ingin bertanya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

"Miyu.. Akaibara Miyu."

"Akaibara?" Mata Sakura seolah hampir keluar dari matanya, mulutnya ternganga lebar menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Benar, Akaibara. Ada apa?"

"Akaibara.. kau bukan musuh, kan?" Tatapan Sakura menajam, membuat Miyu menjadi tambah bingung.

"Berdasarkan reaksimu, aku tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi. Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Ah.. tidak usah, aku merasa lebih baik," ujar Miyu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau ingin jalan jalan?"

Mungkin beberapa orang berpikir kalau Sakura itu bodoh, karena mengajak satu pasien yang baru saja pingsan berjalan jalan. Tapi sebenarnya tidak, dia sudah mengecek berkali kali kondisi Miyu, dan memang tidak ada yang serius.

Pasti akan membosankan bagi gadis tersebut untuk terus berada ditempat ini.

"Iya, aku ingin tau tempat apa ini.."

"Kau benar benar tidak tahu? Ini Konoha. Desa Konoha."

"Konoha?" Mata Miyu melebar. Dia sering menonton anime favoritnya di TV, yaitu Naruto.

"Jangan jangan kau Sakura?"

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ah, tidak. Maafkan aku." Miyu kembali memegang kepalanya. Menurutnya, lebih baik dia menyembunyikan identitasnya dulu, sebelum dia mengetahui segalanya.

"Kau ingin jalan jalan, kan? Kau ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak usah, saya bisa sendiri." Miyu dengan cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan keluar.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah menyuruh beberapa orang mengikuti gadis tersebut, agar memastikan dia tidak melakukan hal hal aneh.

Sembari berkeliling, Miyu benar benar takjub, karena Konoha terlihat lebih bagus daripada di animenya.

Konoha masih sangat sepi, langitnya pun tidak jauh beda di tempat asalnya.

"Aku bingung.. kenapa Sakura terlihat bingung begitu tadi?"

"Hey.. kau orang baru ya?" Seseorang tiba tiba datang menghampiri Miyu.

"Ya, namaku.. Miyu."

"Aku Sarada Uchiha, aku akan menemui ibuku sekarang."

Sarada, Miyu tak heran karena Sakura itu ibu Sarada. Jadi Sarada akan menemui Sakura sekarang.

Sebelum lebih banyak orang berkeliling, dia memutuskan pergi kesuatu tempat, yang dia yakin akan mendapat sedikit informasi tentang 'Akaibara.'

Saat masuk di perpustakaan Konoha, dia merasa kalau ada yang mengikutinya. Banyak, bukan cuma satu.

'Pasti Sakura tidak mempercayaiku. Karena itu dia menyuruh orang orang ini mengikutiku.'

Tapi masa bodo, Miyu harus mencari tahu tentang marganya.

Dengan diam diam, dia mengambil sebuah buku tebal dengan lambang mawar merah yang berdarah, dengan tulisan 'Akaibara'

Klan Akaibara, dikenal sebagai Klan mawar merah. Merah berarti darah. Mereka memiliki banyak anggota keluarga berwajah cantik dan tampan, tapi sebenarnya sangat menusuk dan cenderung menjadi pengkhianat di desa mereka.

Tapi, mereka membentuk persetujuan dengan Konoha. Waktu itu, Konoha dilanda krisis dimana semua desa dan klan memusuhi mereka. 

Satu anggota klan Akaibara, sama dengan 50 pasukan tingkat menengah.

Mereka tidak takut membunuh, atas dasar keadilan. Mereka tidak sembarang membunuh.

Kekurangan mereka, mereka terlalu sibuk menegakkan keadilan dan sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri, lama kelamaan mereka menjadi punah.

Kekkei genkai yang mereka miliki, bernama bara. Ini adalah kemampuan mata, dimana mereka mampu mengetahui identitas seseorang secara langsung, dan puncaknya ketika mereka mampu menargetkan seseorang dari jarak jauh, atau melihat dengan jarak sangat jauh.

Kemampuan mata ini, memiliki penglihatan jauh yang sama dengan byakugan.

"Bukannya ini menarik?" Batin Miyu.

Tbc

Bagaimana chapter pertamanya?

Hehehehe, gue selalu berharap ada di

Dunia boruto.

Ini fokuske dunia boruto ya hehehe 

Vomment kuy


End file.
